The present invention is directed to a shooting game and more specifically to one where a pair of players actuate rifles producing a light flash which is sensed by associated photodetector type targets.
Shooting arcades are quite old where one or more players shoot at several mechanically actuated targets which are moved in predetermined motions to make the target difficult to hit. One such game is shown in a copending application Ser. No. 813,807 filed July 8, 1977 in the name of Rains et al, entitled "Shooting Arcade Game" and assigned to the present assignee. Such game has suitable electronic circuitry usable in the present game as will be discussed below.
One disadvantage of the above target arcade games is that the opponent is, of course, a mechanically or automatically actuated targets which may not offer sufficient challenge. One prior art type of game which does utilize a human target is fencing and especially with electrically actuated foils where a touch by one party against the chest of the other produces a scoring point. Fencing, of course, requires extra equipment in order to avoid its dangerous side effects.